Power Ranger's Elemental
by ChrisWorld
Summary: Basically an updated version of the old Power Rangers Elemental, which had a good plot, but not good characters and writing... :D Still no adult content really. I'll make sure to keep up with this one! If you like it, and I'm not writing it, bug me!
1. The box full of crystals

"This, is _way_ too difficult!" Rodney was starting to complain about the midwinter exam he just had to sit through. He was reviewing his answers, like him and his friend Kelz usually do, and they still couldn't get around the answers they chose.

"We _have_ to figure out the answers! If we figure out them correctly, we can do a resit if we fail!" Kelz hugged the table in the Sixth Form Study room. She was as undetermined as Rodney was.

"It's only General Studies! It's not like it's gonna be a hard subject! I heard that someone didn't go to one lesson, and then to the exam at the end of the year, and got a C!" Rodney rubbed his forehead, and rested his head on his hands.

"Are you not done yet?" Riley came into the room. She had taken Extended Project, which doesn't reside in taking a voluntary exam at the end of the year. She sat down in a seat next to Rodney, and they both kissed to show that they she had entered the room. "You said you would be done within a half hour after the end of the exam!"

"Kelz won't let me finish!" Rodney gestured to Kelz, and rested his head back on his hands.

"C'mon, Kelz! The exam's over! The resit will have different answers, and it's only General Studies! It's not a mandatory subject in year 13, so..." Riley finished her sentence with a shrug.

Banging from the door leading to the main hallway began. This dragged the three's attention to behind Rodney and Riley. It was their friend, Eric. He was standing behind the window beside the door. He was miming actions, telling them that they were late for getting home.

Rodney turned back around the Kelz, "I'm sure we'll get our expected grade boundary!" he and Riley stood up. "We've gotta get home! Their gonna lock up the school before long!" Rodney and Riley put their arms on each others shoulder's and left the room. Rodney gestured to Kelz to come out. She sighed, but obliged.

A few minutes later, the group were walking through the War Memorial Park. Rodney came up with the subject of the Temples of Yore. Though the remainder of the group knew about the Temples, and had seen each of the Temples for themselves, they had no interest in them. So they all groaned.

"Well, I found another Temple in the War Memorial Cemetery. The Shadow Temple! And look what I found!" Rodney took a key out of his back pocket, and flashed it to his friends.

"A key?" Kelz asked, peering over at it.

"What's it for?" Eric also looked over at it.

"I don't know. But the inscription above it said, 'For the right of passage'. Whatever that means." Rodney poked his finger through the ring of the top of the large key, and swirled it in it.

"If you took it from the Temple, doesn't that mean it's stealing?" Riley raised a good point, but Rodney had a good comeback.

"Not really. Is an archaeologist goes into a pyramid, and takes the hidden treasure past all the booby-traps, a thief?" Rodney held his comeback well, and it left Riley stunned, trying to search for an answer. "No. It makes them a treasure hunter! Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to find this?" the key slipped out of the sixth formers hand, and into a dent in the War Memorial far in front of them. The four of them stopped when they noticed that the key had rocketed near 100 yards, without Rodney even throwing it.

"Rodney, please tell me that you _did not _do that..." Kelz looked at the key from afar. Rodney, Eric and Riley ran up to it while Kelz was frozen in shock.

Rodney reached for it, but Eric stopped him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh come on, Eric! It's not like anything is gonna happen!" Rodney quickly reached for the key and turned it. Rumbling started occurring, and with that, a stairway opened up beside them. Kelz ran up and looked down the stairway into darkness. "You know. I did read in a book in the library, that there are four element temples, and three force dungeons. Fire, Water, Wind and Forest. Element temples. Shadow, Light and Time. Force dungeons." Rodney began heading down, but Riley stopped him.

"What are you doing? You don't know where that thing goes!" Riley ran up beside him, pulling his arm.

"Well, if anything goes bad, I'll just run back up. Trust me, Riley! I do stuff like this all the time! I'll be fine!" Rodney held Riley's hand, as she let for and heading down.

"W-wait!" Kelz ran past Riley and into the dungeon with Rodney. Eric followed with Kelz.

Eric turned around just before he went into the dark. "C'mon Riley!" he held his hand out, and Riley grabbed it. Eric pulled her down into the dungeon.

Riley and Eric had lost track of Rodney and Kelz, they had gone too far ahead. The temple itself was just a long dark hallway. There were no traps like there were in the other temples. This one was completely safe. Like it had been sealed with nothing inside it. Eventually, a light could be spotted in the far distance. Eric was the first to spot it, and then Riley caught sight of two figures who she guessed was Rodney and Kelz.

Rodney was standing over a podium completely drenched in the light, and Kelz was standing beside him. Rodney had taken a puzzle box off the podium, and was fiddling with it. He had found enough puzzles that were much harder than the one he was holding now. If he remembered correctly, one of them involved avoiding a large spiked donut, while attempting to collect a variety of different colored rings, and then assorting them correctly on a door handle. Compared to that, this was easy.

"Are you sure you should open that?" Riley was always the pessimistic one. Trying to keep Rodney on the ground. Though it rarely worked.

"It couldn't be that bad." Rodney was still fiddling with the box. He heard a click, but the box still wouldn't open.

"This is a temple that has been locked up with a key you found in another temple. Who knows what could be in that!" Riley put her hands on Rodney's. He stopped trying to open the box, and looked up at Riley. "Please stop."

"The shadow temple was locked too." this comment made Kelz and Eric step far back. A long silence lasted afterwards.

"THEN WHY DID YOU GO INTO IT?!" Riley screamed out to Rodney, taking her hands off the box.

"D-don't you wanna know how I got in?" Rodney cowered, slowly unlocking the box further without Riley realizing.

"Fine." Riley calmed down. "How did you get in?"

"Y'know how there's a war memorial pillar in the cemetery and the Burgage?" Rodney perked back up again. But stopped unlocking the puzzle box.

"Yeah." Eric and Kelz stepped up behind Riley to listen to the story.

"Well, they're on a hinge. And if you know how to move them, a stairway opens into the temple." Riley sighed and slammed her face into her hand. Rodney took this as a great opportunity to open the box.

Eric and Kelz looked past Riley, and into the box. The lid was removable so everyone, but Riley, who still had her head in her hand, was able to see the contents. Seven equally shaped crystals. One Silver, one Yellow, one Green, one Red, one Blue, one Black and one White. Riley took her head out of her hand, and looked over into the box.

"Different. I expected something different. Something. A bit bigger." Rodney looked closer into the box. The crystals reacted with the light that shone on the podium and rocketed towards the four. This propelled them out of the temple, as the White and Black crystals rocketed into the sky.

"What the heck was that?!" Kelz sat upright with the Yellow crystal in her lap.

"That was so cool!" Eric pushed himself upright with the Blue crystal in his lap.

"Rodney. Th-that really hurt." Riley sat upright with the Green crystal in her lap, and glared at Rodney.

"How do you think I feel?" he sat up holding the Red crystal and the Silver crystal. "I was directly in the firing line."

Kelz stood up with Eric. "What is with these crystals?" Riley and Rodney followed them by standing up also.

Rodney noticed that the stairway to the temple was no longer there, instead was a man wearing what looked like black spandex, and a black bikers helmet. Rodney stared at him blankly. "Why is there someone dressed as a power ranger standing there."

"You, children's have something that belong to me." he looked up from the grass, and stared at the sixth formers.

"Hide the crystals." Rodney instructed his friends as they simultaneously hid the crystals behind their backs.

"Shadow ranger!" a mysterious tall, muscular looking man was stood behind the group of friends, pointing at the person dressed like a power ranger. He had long brown hair, and was dressed in a beige tunic, and a brown robe. He ran towards the 'shadow ranger' passing the group of confused teens.

"Paul?!" the 'shadow ranger' disappeared upon the sight of the stranger.

"What?" Riley stared at the mystery man.

A student, probably a year older than the four, watched the spectacle not too far away. Completely shocked by the sight. He dropped the multitude of books and folders he was carrying. Rodney looked towards him, and stepped over to help him pick them up.

"You! You have that crystal! And you was rocketed out of that stairway! And that guy in black! And-And him!" he pointed at the mystery man, who had been called Paul, by the 'shadow ranger'.

Rodney stared at him blankly, while handing him his books. "Nice to meet you too! I'm Rodney!" he smiled and waved.

"Y-yes! I'm Peter! It's really great to meet you!" Peter dropped his books again, and violently shook Rodney's hand. Peter let go of Rodney's hand in mid shake, and it went flying behind him. Rodney was thankful it was attached to a strong ligament. Peter's attention went to the mystery 'Paul' man. "Y-You! You're the Time Ranger. Right?"

"Yes. I am. It is very nice to meet you Peter. I'm Paul." Paul placed his hand out in front of him, and Peter also shook it violently. Peter let go of Paul's hand, and turned around to the four confused 17 year olds. "You ALL have to come with me! To my secret base!" Peter ran to Rodney, who was again holding his books.

Strangely enough, Rodney, Eric and Kelz followed Peter and Paul to Peter's base. Riley had second thoughts, but Rodney convinced her to go. Saying, "We've come this far. We might as well!" Peter leaded them into the middle of the Potwell Dyke forest, on the side of the school. Peter opened up a panel in a tree, typed in a code, and closed the panel.

In the middle of the tree hut, an elevator shaft looking thing opened up underneath them, and they began to get lowered. They oddly thought it relatively normal, and went along with being lowered into a half a kilometer deep underground base.

"So, where did you come from, Paul?" Rodney turned around to him. He was curious to find out how Paul knew the 'shadow ranger'.

"I come from the year 1014. I am the Time Ranger. I was locked away in the Time Temple with the crystals. The other rangers in the Light, Forest, Fire, Water, Wind and Shadow rangers were all locked away in their corresponding temples. But were all killed once the Shadow ranger was released." Paul kept a grim expression on his face.

"How did the Shadow ranger get out?" Riley butted into the conversation between Rodney and Paul.

"Once the one holding the Time and Fire crystals opened the crystal box inside the Time Temple." Paul looked down his nose at Rodney with disgust.

"Oops." Rodney cowered, fearing what Riley may do.

"Grr... Argh! Why do I bother? You'll never learn!" Riley patted Rodney on his head, and stared a giant green gorilla in the face. She dived backwards towards Peter, who fell backwards onto Kelz. "Peas and Rice!"

The elevator came to a stop at the bottom of the base, and Peter walked to a massive super computer, with nearly a hundred screens. He began typing on the main keyboard, opening up a video showing a slide-show of parchments of the legend of the Power Rangers of Yore. It showed the beginning, the Shadow Ranger and the end.

"So, what now?" Eric asked, looking blankly at Peter, wondering what the slide-show was supposed to mean.

"Paul said earlier, that there was seven Power Rangers, and there is also seven Temples of Yore, with the same symbol, and the same title. You guys, are the new Power Rangers!" this statement shocked everyone.

"No, way." Rodney looked at the Time Crystal.

"We're the..." Kelz looked down at the Light Crystal.

"The... The..." Eric raised the Water Crystal, and stared into it.

"P-pow... No! No I can't do that!" Riley backed away from Peter, dropping the Forest Crystal in the progress. "I can't be a Power Ranger! I've got too much to live for! My life is completely normal in every single way! There's no need for me to change it!"

"I'm sorry, Riley. But you've got no choice. The crystal chose you." Peter pointed to seven water filled chambers. "Guys, if you can put your crystals into them, that would be cool."

Rodney, Eric and Kelz placed the crystals they were holding into a shoot that transported the crystals safely into the water filled chamber in front of it. Rodney turned around, and saw that Riley was ascending in the elevator. Rodney ran to the elevator, and grabbed onto the edge of the elevator as it ascended. "RILEY!" he yelled to her as it continued to rise back to the surface.


	2. Trust and Doubts

"Riley!" Rodney clambered onto the platform where Riley had her head in her hands. He was determined to get to her. "Riley. Come on. What are you doing?" he walked up to her, and caressed her shoulder.

"I can't do it, Rodney. I just can't." Riley jumped into Rodney's arms.

"What? Be a Power Ranger?" Rodney started to rub her back.

"No. I just can't do it!" she started crying out loud. Not loud enough for Kelz and the rest to hear, but enough for Rodney to hear.

"I know, you don't want to. But the crystal chose you. Me, Kelz and Eric don't want to be ranger's either. But we have to be strong. Otherwise the Shadow Ranger will win." the elevator reached the surface, and Rodney let go of Riley, allowing her to leave, if she wanted. "You can leave, if you really want. But just remember, this is something that I, and I'm sure everyone else down there, wants you to do."

Riley hesitated, edging for the exit of the branch hut. But she stopped just before she got to the exit, turned back to Rodney, who waved at her.

"I'll wait for you at home, if you don't want to do this." Rodney assured her. Riley ran off, and jumped over the Potwell Dyke. "I'll wait for you." Peter activated the elevator, and Rodney was lowered back down into the base.

Peter, Kelz, Eric and Paul were all watching the screen that showed the branch hut. They all sighed in disappointment as they watched Riley run across the park, and away past the War Memorial.

Rodney stepped off the elevator and walked to the main computer. Eric and Kelz dare not say anything, watching Rodney walk towards the Forest Crystal, and pick it up off the floor, and took it to the crystal chamber. He inserted it into one of the empty chambers. The other two looked like they may have been for the Wind and Shadow crystals.

"So what happens now?" Peter looked at Rodney, with his hands still on the keyboard. Riley was running past the Minster and into town.

"We wait until she comes around." Rodney turned back to Peter, who was typing on the keyboard, and turning dials, causing the crystal chambers to bubble, and the crystals to glow their assigned color. Rodney turned to the crystals, watching them with Eric, Kelz and Paul. "What are you doing?"

"Harnessing the crystals energy, infusing it with..." he pressed a large red button. Which caused five different colored watches to pop out from the base of the crystal chambers. They looked near identical, aside from the color, which was identical with the color of the crystal above it. "... Completely normal looking watches."

Rodney took out the Silver watch, he looked at it closely, and began wondering what it might do. "What do I do?" he looked towards Peter, head still the exact distance from the watch.

"You strap them to your wrist. The colors co-ordinate with the crystal that chose you. So pick out the watch color that the color of the crystal was." Kelz and Eric stared at Peter in confusion. Rodney was still staring at Peter, still wondering what the watch might do. Paul looked completely focused on the Time Crystal.

Rodney attached the watch to his wrist, and fell backwards. A large amount of information was being infused within him. He couldn't control his senses, or control his saliva. Eric and Kelz looked down at him in complete shock. Though they still helped him up after his trip.

"That was so weird..." Rodney tried to keep his balance but leaned forward onto the table that held the crystal chambers. "I saw this guy, who looked a lot like Paul, he held his arms in an X, and said, 'Elemental, Power Up!' And he transformed into a near identical version of the Shadow Ranger, aside from he was Silver."

Kelz slammed her watch on, and had an identical version of Rodney's vision, except that it ended up with a Yellow Power Ranger. Eric strapped on his watch slowly, and had a vision much like Rodney's and Kelz, except it ended up with a Blue Power Ranger.

"Whoa..." Eric kept his balance, but stepped back, slightly dazed. "That was trippy." Kelz thought the same. But she was able to stay upright, eyes widely opened.

"Eugh..." Kelz cradled her head in confusion, noticing that even though the straps were not attached, the watch would not fall off. Even when she hung it upside-down. "What the frik?"

"Oh, I maybe should have mentioned, that the crystals cannot come off, once been attached." Peter laughed slightly worried about the reaction of those younger than him.

"That _may_ have been a good idea." Rodney panted, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "So, what now?"

Alarms began bleeping all around the base, the three younger ones flinched, as did Paul, but Peter seemed to expect it, and typed around on the screen. "The Shadow Ranger's attacking! You have to go sort it out!"

"How?" Rodney eventually managed to stand upright, and looked, still confused, at Peter.

"Y'know that guy you saw in your visions?" Peter looked at the three seventeen year olds.

"Yeah." they all replied at the same time.

"Well, mimic they're actions as the color co-ordinated elevators rise." Peter pointed to a set of Red, Yellow, White, Silver, Black, Blue and Green elevators. "Now quick, head into the colored elevator that matches your crystal color!"

Rodney stood in the Silver elevator, Kelz in the yellow and Eric in the blue. Peter pressed a small Silver, Yellow and Blue button on his keyboard, and at that second, the elevators rose.

"Now morph!" Peter instructed as he watched the rangers arise near an eighth of a kilometer within the sentence.

"Ready?" Rodney asked, sounding leader like, putting his arms in an X.

"Ready!" Eric and Kelz answering, putting their arms in an X with Rodney.

"Elemental!" they threw their arms in front of them, hands closed, but palms faced upwards. "Power up!" they turned their wrists around, so their palms were facing downwards. "HAH!"

The three began to morph. Their watch dematerialized into a crystal shard, the shard shone on them, the light armor began to materialized on their body. Each had a white pattern wrapped around the chest and left thigh. The pattern of their element or force appeared on the cneter of the their chest. It gleamed, causing a helmet looking near identical to the shadow ranger's to appear on their heads. Rodney's helmet was Silver, Kelz helmet was Yellow and Eric's helmet was Blue.

Once the three reached the top of the elevator shaft, the three were teleported in an old fashioned Power Rangers manner. Kelz watched the world fly by, she was surprised in what she was seeing. Eric attempted a barrel role, but ended up bumping into Rodney, who lost slight control, but was able to gain control again.

The three rangers landed in the town center where a monster was rampaging. It looked like a giant walking fish. The head looked a lot like a fish's head been bent forwards. It's arms were that of a fishes fins, but ordinary looking hands were sticking out the bottom of either fin. It had a blind spot at the sides of the head, and behind it.

"MONSTER MAN!" Rodney pointed towards the monster. "We are here to stop you!"

The monster turned around, spotted the three rangers, and laughed. "What are _you _supposed to be?" he continued laughing.

"We are the..." Rodney started, but he looked to Eric for help.

"... The, Power Rangers..." Eric continued, but looked to Kelz to see if she could finish.

"ELEMENTAL!" Kelz pointed towards the monster, taking the action Rodney had taken earlier.

"Ye-... Yeah! We're the Power Rangers Elemental!" Rodney looked back at the monster. "Time!"

"Light!" Kelz turned to her side, putting her hand on her hip.

"Water!" Eric turned to face the monster.

"So now what do we do, Peter?" Rodney spoke quietly through the microphone to Peter.

'Why don't you try summoning a weapon dependent on your element?' Peter loaded some information from the crystals, opening the weapons log. 'Rodney, your weapon is the 'Time Saber'. Kelz, your weapon is the 'Light Saber', and Eric, your weapon is the 'Water Shield'.'

"How do we activate the weapons?" Kelz kept her position, talking quietly to Rodney.

"Just say the name of the weapon. It works the same as it does on the TV shows. Right?" Rodney held his hand in front of him, and questioned Peter. "TIME SABER!" an eagle headed silvery saber appeared in his hand. It was a traditional looking sword, aside from the fact that the head was an eagles head.

"Light Saber!" Kelz threw her leading arm in front of her. An almost identical version of the Time Saber appeared in Kelz hand. Except that it was yellow, and it's head was that of a wolves.

"Water Shield!" Eric raised his arm above his head, and a blue spiked full arm shield, which had a fish head as the shield curled inwards at the base of it. On the inner edge, there was a metal strap which attaches the shield, to the holders arm. Which is held traditionally at the inner side of the elbow.

"Pathetic." the monster launched itself towards the three rangers jumping around, attempting to attack them, but Eric jumped in front of his companions, and blocked the attack with his spiked shield. Causing the monster the flinch and flail around.

The monster split up into hundreds of parts, which attacked the group. Though the monster could attack the trio, the trio couldn't attack the monster. Riley was watching this from a distance, though she was trying to get home as quick as she could, she had stopped at the local newsagents, just before the monster attacked.

She started to worry for Rodney and the rest, so she ran up past the old library, and down Beecher's Avenue. Across the park, through Potwell Grasslands, and into the branch hut. She looked up to a camera she noticed that looked into the branch hut, when she was in Peter's base earlier.

Peter noticed Riley on the monitor, miming to take her down into the base. Peter lowered the elevator, and Riley descended on the elevator. Panicking, she started pacing back and forth. Before the elevator could get to the floor, near half way up, Riley jumped down, but Paul caught her.

"Thanks Paul." she jumped out of Paul's arms and ran to Peter. "Give me the Forest Crystal Morpher!" Riley held her hand out.

"Riley? I thought you didn't want to be a ranger!" Peter was overly surprised to see Riley in the base, and talking to him.

"I don't, but I do wanna help, Rodney, Kelz and Eric!" Riley put her left hand on the table holding the crystal chambers. "Now, where are the morphers?" Peter pointed to the crystal chambers next to Riley. She slammed the green watch on her wrist, and she had the vision like her friends had, except this time it was with a green ranger. "The green elevator?" she leaned forward towards Peter, asking him the all important ranger question.

"The green elevator." Peter pointed her in the direction of the elevators.

"Right." she ran into the green elevator, Peter pressed the green button on the keyboard, allowing the green elevator to ascend. "Elemental!" she held her arms in an X, "POWER UP!" she then held her arms out, hands closed, arms faced up. "HAH!" she turned her hands over so her palms were facing the ground.

Riley then began morphing into the Green Forest Ranger. She morphed in the exact same way as her three friends, and transported through the air like the others had done. Peter locked the co-ordinates for the other rangers, and Riley landed on top of a nearby building.

"FOREST DAGGERS!" she dived down off the building she was standing on top of, and launched a large amount of daggers into the monsters, causing the effect of the multi-monster-attack, to dissolve. "You guys alright?" Riley jumped down to the group, looking towards them.

"Riley?" Rodney stood up next to Riley. "Did you do this for us?"

"Just to let you know, I'm doing this for you, and I don't wanna do it. Forest Daggers!" Riley threw another set of daggers at the fish monster.

"Agh! What is with this stupid girl ranger?!" the monster staggered backwards, and smashed an orb he kept in his mouth. Once it was smashed, the monster grew rapidly, until it was the size of two 2 story houses.

"Monsters. Giant, monsters. Peter..." he started talking to Peter once more through the microphone, "Do we have Zords?"

"Yes." Peter answered watching the speaker, but also making popcorn.

"Can we have them?" Eric burst into the conversation, knowing what the Zords were, but not particularly knowing what they do.

"OH! Yes." Peter typed on the keyboard, loading information from the crystals into the giant Zord looking robots that were above them.

Part of the ground, in between two trees above Peter's base, lowered, so the Zords that had their ranger crystals active, stormed out of the ground.

A Silver Eagle, near looking exactly the same as Tommy's eagle Zord from Season 3 of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. A yellow wolf, looking nearly exactly the same as Maya's wolf Zord from Lost Galaxy. A green monkey, looking nearly the same as Kai Chen's Zord from Lost Galaxy, but a green version. And a blue shark, looking nearly the same as Max's Zord from Wild Force.

They ran/flew towards the town center, where the rangers and the giant monster were waiting.


	3. Regret attacks all

"Rodney, the Zord's are coming!" Peter notified the rangers, as they watched the Zord's stomp/fly by. All the four teenagers gaped in complete terror as they watched the massive robotic monsters rush past.

"How do we get into the Zord's?" Eric asked Rodney.

"Wh-Why don't we try just suddenly jumping? That's what happens in the series!" Rodney took a running start, and jumped as high as he could. He found himself in the eagle Zord. "Ho-How did I do this?"

Kelz looked up at the Zord's. She took a pause to take in the spectacle, wondering what she was looking at. Then she mimicked what Rodney had done, and jumped into the wolf sword. Riley and Eric looked at each other, shrugged, and jumped into the gorilla zord, and the shark zord.

"Alright! So what now?" Rodney spoke to Peter through the microphone. Peter instructed him to press the large red button directly in front of him. Rodney looked at it, then after realizing what it might do, he smashed it with his fist.

The Zord's began folding into each other. Riley's Zord became the lower body, and legs of the Mega-Zord. Kelz Zord transformed into the right arm of the Mega-Zord. Eric's Zord transformed into the left arm of the Mega-Zord. Rodney's Zord transformed into the head, and possibly wings for the back of the upper body of the Zord.

Unfortunately, there was one Zord missing. The upper body. Kelz, Eric and Rodney's Zord's couldn't attach to anything, so they were forced to either fall to the floor, or fly in place.

"Peter! We're missing a Zord! We can't connect!" Rodney yelled through the microphone.

"Erm..." Peter looked towards the crystal chambers. Then back to his computer, seeing if he could load any information about the Mega-zord. "The Fire Crystal! We need someone to be the Red Fire Ranger!" Peter turned to Paul. Only to find that he wasn't there. He also noticed that the Red Morpher wasn't in the Fire Crystal Chamber. "Paul?" Peter turned to see Paul heading up the Red elevator, holding his arms in an X.

"Elmental! Power up!" he pushed his arms out in front of him, palms facing the ceiling, hands closed, "HAH!" he began morphing in the same fashion as the other four before him. "FIRE!" Paul was inside the Fire Lion, racing to the other parts of the mega-zord.

"Guys! Paul's heading to where you are! He's inside the Fire Lion Zord!" Peter happily yelled through the microphone.

"Paul?!" the other teens were confused in what Peter was saying. They couldn't see Paul galloping into the scene inside a giant red lion. But it was happening. Paul was really riding in, inside a the Fire Lion Zord.

"Rodney! Press the red button again!" Paul spoke through the microphone towards Rodney.

"Why? Will that get the your Zord to morph into shape?" Rodney replied, wondering how long it would take to get Kelz Zord off the ground.

"Just hurry up and do it! I'm getting dizzy!" Kelz yelled herself into the conversation. She was currently trying to get her Zord to stay upright, but it ended up with it continuously turning over and over.

"Right." Rodney hammered the button down, and Paul's Zord folded into itself, having it place itself on top of the Forest Gorilla. The Water Shark acted as the left arm, and the Light Wolf acted as the right arm. Rodney's Time Eagle shuffled itself into place as the head.

The area where Rodney was located, the Time Eagle, transformed into a virtual reality panel. So the Mega-Zord would copy the movements of Rodney. Either side of the platform, were rails, so Rodney could hold on if he fell. At the front of the platform was a raised area, which could fit any of the weapons that rangers had at their disposal.

"This is... Interesting..." Rodney stepped up from his seat, and stood on the platform, trying to keep his balance as his Zord copied his actions.

Shadow Ranger monster clones began forming on the ground, attacking nearby spectators of the fight between monster and Mega-Zord.

"Agh! Riley, Kelz, Eric, Paul! Get to the ground, get rid of those creatures!" Rodney instructed, panicking as the monster pushed the Mega-Zord. Rodney was surprised to feel him being pushed, as well as the Mega-Zord. He thought that he must have felt most movements. Which got him worried when he thought about attacks.

The remainder of the rangers jumped out of their Zord's, and to the ground. Kelz, Eric and Riley discussed what they should call the Shadow Clones, but Paul broke the conversation, by telling them that it had already been called Shadow's.

"Light Saber!"

"Forest Daggers!"

"Water Shield!" the three equipped their weapons as they began to fight the creatures.

"Paul! Get out your weapon!" Riley fired some of her dagger's at Shadow's that Paul was attacking.

"I don't need my weapon to fight Shadow's." while talking, he was knocked down by a strangely strong Shadow.

"Forest Daggers!" Riley protected Paul further, running over to him, attacking Shadow's that were endangering Paul's life. She helped him up. "Stop being so stubborn! Get your weapon out!"

"Fire Axe!" Paul summoned up a large axe, with a large handle. The axe itself could be mistaken as a Lance. But it was just a long axe. Engraved into the main part of the lance, was a lions head. The whole weapon was red, aside from the long stripe of white heading from the base to the head.

"That's more like it!" Eric encouraged as he rammed into a large set of Shadow's, just before they were about to attack Riley and Paul.

Though Kelz, Riley, Paul and Eric were having a reasonably easy experience fighting the Shadow's, Rodney was having a bit more trouble in fighting with the Mega-Zord. The Mega-Zord's actions were a bit delayed after Rodney had made them. It was only a two second delay, but they were easily noticed, and were easy to take advantage of.

"Time Saber!" Rodney has noticed the pedestal which the Time Saber could fit into, and took a lunging downward stab, creating a larger version of the Time Saber so the Mega-Zord could carry it. "Epic Win." Rodney mimed that he was holding his Time Saber so the Mega-Zord would also hold it.

"Just mimic like you're attacking!" Peter spoke through a speaker that was located in the room where Rodney was fighting.

"M'kay." Rodney took a vertical strike, knocking back the fish monster. "Well I'm surprised that worked..."

"When the monster gets weak, press the button on the bottom of the saber, it will activate Time Wave!" Peter instructed. Obviously Rodney had to attack a bit further before the fish monster could get weak enough.

Rodney pressed the button on the base of the saber, he had to remove the eagle head, that was on a hinge, before he could press the button. When he did, the Mega-Zord's version of the Time Saber blasted out of a large silver wave. Rodney looked at it from the Mega-Zord in shock and confusion as the wave struck the monster down, and watched it disappear into nothing.

"Interesting..." Rodney continued looking in the spot where the Mega-Zord destroyed the fish monster. Then he turned the cameras down to where the other rangers had been fighting the Shadow's. They seemed to be having a pretty easy battle, now that the fish monster had been destroyed. The Shadow's seemed to stop spawning. "Peter, how do I get out?"

"Take out the Time Saber and step off the platform." Peter instructed, there could be some typing heard in the background. Obviously, Peter was working on something.

Rodney followed the actions, but unfortunately, he was catapulted out of the base, down a long slide. Obviously designed like that, so as the ranger inside the Zord would not be hurt. Rodney landed down by the other rangers, and attacked the last Shadow.

"Hey guys!" he high fived Eric and Kelz, got a hug from Riley. Then turned to Paul. "Paul. I really wanna apologize. If it wasn't for me, then your friends..."

"Yes. I'm going to return to the base. I bid you all a due." Paul teleported back to Peter's base. Rodney watched the Fire Red cloud fly by.

"Sherlock." Rodney sighed, turning back to his companions.

"Don't worry, Rodney! I'm sure he'll come around..." Riley hugged him again. "He's getting a long well with me."

"Well that's all well and good for you. What about you guys?" Rodney turned to Eric and Kelz, still hanging on to Riley's shoulder.

"We haven't really talked." Kelz shrugged.

Eric turned to where Paul disappeared to. "Now how to we do that thing that Paul did?"

"Peter?" Rodney called out through his microphone.

"Don't worry, I got it..." some more typing could be heard in the background, as well as a lowering of one of the colored elevators. Possibly Paul's.

The rest of the rangers teleported to the area of the War Memorial Park where the elevators were located. The four descended down their color co-ordinated elevator. Wondering how to de-morph. But it seemed to happen by itself. Their crest seemed to melt from their chest, and transfer to their crystal. The elevator's reached the bottom.

"Thanks for that, Riley." Peter thanked Riley, leaning on his computer base.

"It was-" Riley looked away for a few seconds before continuing. "So this thing will never come off?"

"Not until the Shadow Ranger is defeated, and the Wind Crystal is found." Peter shrugged. "Sorry, I should have told you guys before you put them on. But it would have made you have second thoughts."

"It's okay. I thought it was pretty cool! I've always occasionally watched Power Ranger's, but now I am one!" Eric paused for a bit, as he thought a bit further. "I don't like it so far. It's confusing."

Everyone looked at him and blinked. But then all but Peter and Paul looked down and thought.

'Is this what I want?' Rodney thought, thinking about his dreams as a child to become a Power Ranger. They had flooded into his dreams as he grew older. Still wishing that he could become a Power Ranger. Not so much now.

'Rodney. Why did you ask me to do this?' Riley peered over to Rodney momentarily. She lowered her head once more. 'Sometimes... Sometimes I just hate you so much.'

'Will I be able to take this off?' Eric looked at his morpher, raising his hand with the morpher in. 'Not until the Shadow and Wind Crystals are found, and I suppose until they are stored.'

'Rodney. What have you gotten me into?' Kelz looked at Rodney. Just plainly wondering why he just _had _to open the box. 'But, then again. I did nothing to stop you. Although, how were we both to know what was going to happen.'

"Go home. Get some rest." Peter broke the silence. "Paul's gonna stay here, I've got a bed for him. I'll get heading home in a few hours. I've still got to get some more energy from the crystals. It might help you when fighting monsters and Shadow's." he turned back to his computer, and lowered the elevator leading to the branch hut.

"I'm really sorry. Everyone." Rodney plodded over to the elevator. Feeling pretty sorry for himself. "I wish I had never opened the box."

"Me neither." Riley stepped onto the elevator. Eric and Kelz followed her shortly after. "You're too adventurous sometimes, Rodney." she sighed as the elevator ascended.

"Poor people." Peter spoke quietly to himself as he watched the Year twelvers reach the outside. "Well, I suppose the crystal chooses who it chooses. Just like you remember. Right, Paul?" Peter turned around, having Paul with his back turned.

"So... I'm-" Paul began to whispered to himself.

"What're doing?" Peter interrupted.

"Oh." Paul turned around. "Nothing. Nothing is going... _on_."

Rodney and the gang were walking through the War Memorial Park. All lost in thought. Most thoughts were directed negatively at Rodney. Even Rodney thought negatively of himself. All wishing that he had never opened the box of crystals.

"Rodney." Riley broke the silence as they passed the Time Temple. "You don't have to be sorry."

Everyone else was surprised by Riley's comment. She was the one that didn't want to be a ranger. Out of all five of them, she was the least inclined to be.

"You can't help being yourself. I shouldn't try." she laughed, at her comment. Recognizing her say it many a time.

"I've noticed something." Eric broke into the conversation.

"What's that?" the three looked over to him, as he was watching his shoes kick up and down as he walked.

"All that happened in an hour." the four laughed into the horizon.


	4. Love and Loss

The next few days were reasonably quiet. Nothing was attacking. The Shadow Ranger seemed to have calmed down, after the first hour of attacking.

Rodney was with Riley and Kelz in the Sixth form common room. They weren't worried over exams, they were all just waiting for a call, during their free periods. Eric was in his Chemistry class. He was continuously looking at his morpher, awaiting a call from Peter.

Peter, however, was spending his free period in his base, looking around the town for any Shadow Ranger activity, and searching on the Internet, seeing if he could find any housing for Paul, so he wouldn't have to live underground.

Paul was forced by the group to change his clothes to something more modern. Paul looked up from his bed, thinking about the moment he spent with Riley.

'I look rather silly, Riley.' he stood out of the changing room, wearing tight jeans, converse shoes, a dim red vest, and a brownish overcoat. His longish brown hair matched near perfectly with his overcoat. Riley liked the look, but Paul didn't think much of it.

'I think it looks great, Paul!' until Riley said that.

'Do you really think so?' Paul looked at himself in the mirror behind him. Tugging at his jeans to make it more comfortable for himself. He felt a little trapped inside his new trousers.

'As long as you don't do that.' Riley walked away, with a variety of other clothes that they had purchased earlier. They walked up to counter, where the girl at the till eyed Paul, struggling a bit to walk in his clothing. The girl took a large interest in Paul, keeping her eyes fixated on him, even when checking the clothes through.

'Wi-Will that be all?' the girl asked. Still keeping her eyes on Paul.

'And the clothes he's wearing as well.' Riley pointed towards Paul. Making sure that the girl noted all the clothes that he was wearing. After the girl was done, Riley walked off, Paul followed close behind, pulling at his jeans again.

'Did you manage to get the clothes?' Rodney was waiting outside the store with Kelz and Eric. Her and Riley hugged, and kissed.

'Yeah. Do you think they look alright?' Riley gestured to Paul, who was still having some trouble with his jeans.

'Cool!' Kelz looked to Paul, then to the rest of the group, seeing what they thought.

Everyone thought the same as Kelz. They all thought it was a good style for Paul. They didn't expect Riley to do this well.

Paul bowed his head in modesty, and looked to Riley, as if asking for her recognition. But she was already walking away with Rodney, Kelz and Eric. 'Disappointing.' Paul whispered, and slowly followed them.

"She's just like Jessica. In nearly every aspect. She didn't want to become ranger either. But if it wasn't for Rod-... I mean, me. She wouldn't have gone." Paul realized he was speaking a bit loudly, but Peter looked like he still couldn't hear. He was fixated on his work.

Eric came out of class, and went into the common room, at least that what it looked like on the camera. Rodney, Kelz and Riley was playing what looked to be Poker. Eric said something, but because sound was initialized on the system, Peter was forced to lip read. Then the alarm bell started to ring, before he could watch the game.

Peter localized the source of the alarm. It appeared to be a large gathering of Shadow's in the Burgage Park, on the other side of town.

Peter sent a signal over to the rangers watches. They all bleeped in unison, signaling that they had to go to Peter's base, quickly. The four jumped off the sofa, and set off. Rodney making sure to take his Poker kit with him.

The four rushed out of school, asking a year 7, who knew all of them, to sign them out. He obviously obliged, mainly because he was being bribed with a panini from the sixth form cafeteria. But he wrote their names down in the sixth form booklet.

They all raced past a set of classrooms, the odd person pointed out the window, gaping at them. Some teachers looked, but they soon noticed that they were sixth formers, and continued with their lessons.

Rodney began leading, running through the swamp area, where the Wind Temple was, underneath it anyway, and into the grass hut. Riley was the only one who remembered the code to get the elevator working, so she took the lead, and typed in the code once everyone had gotten in.

"You were about to win, Kelz!" Peter yelled as the cover for the grass hut top swooped over the Year 12's.

"I was? Argh! Stupid alarm bells! I never win at Poker!" Kelz kicked one side of the elevator structure. But she hurt her foot so she curled up into a ball. "Ow..."

The elevator reached the bottom, and Rodney ran to the main computer, which showed where the emergency was.

"Okay." everyone ran into their color co-ordinated elevator. Peter pressed the correct buttons, and then began to rise. "Ready?"

"Ready!" everyone answered.

"Elemental!" they all pushed their arms into an X position. "Power up!" they pushed their arms out straight in front of them, hands closed, but palms facing upwards. "HAH!" they turned their palms around.

They began morphing in their traditional fashion. The elevator's reached the top, and the rangers blasted off to the destination where the Shadow's were attacking.

"TIME!" Rodney jumped into the scene.

"LIGHT!" Kelz jumped into the scene.

"FOREST!" Riley jumped into the scene.

"FIRE!" Paul jumped into the scene.

"WATER!" Eric jumped into the scene, and they prepared themselves to attack.

The Shadow's began attacking the rangers. Paul felt no necessity to use his element weapon. The other's thought differently. Paul was a master in Judo, but the others had no way of fighting, aside from Rodney, who had been recently practicing fighting with a sword.

"Time Saber!" Rodney summoned up his element weapon, slashing a group of Shadow's that were about to attack Paul from behind. Rodney looked at him, and smiled through his helmet. Obviously Paul couldn't see it, but he knew what Rodney was doing. So he exhaled harshly and turned around, beginning to fight more Shadow's. "Oh..." Rodney turned around and attacked some Shadow's that were holding up Kelz.

"LIGHT SABER!" Kelz jumped too high for the Shadow's to reach her, and took out her element weapon. "So those high jump classes really do help." she struck down the Shadow's that were gathering underneath her.

"Water Shield!" Eric dived onto the scene to help Kelz from the Shadow's. He bashed himself through the set of Shadow's, just as Kelz was about to land next to him.

"Nice one!" a great amount of Shadow's were backing Rodney up into a corner, he couldn't fight them that well, he was feeling a bit low on energy to even lift his sword. He needed a break.

"Forest Daggers!" Riley jumped down from a building above, throwing a set of knives at the Shadow's causing them to disappear. Rodney thanked Riley, and she attacked the next row of Shadow's while he tried to get his energy back.

"Weak..." Paul jumped in, attacking the Shadow's head on. He looked back at Rodney, who waved at him. Paul took no notice of this, only looking back at Rodney to see how pathetic he was. 'Why was he chosen as a Ranger? Surely I could've been the Time Ranger once more. If it wasn't for his stupid antics, the other rangers would still be here. I can't even believe that he's technically my superior. That he's supposed to be the leader of the Rangers. He can't even handle it. And that name that he gave us?' Paul was beginning to get distracted, and was knocked down by a group of Shadow's.

"PAUL!" Rodney yelled from afar. He would've done something. But there was a large mass of Shadow's between him and Paul. "Summon your weapon! You need it!"

"I-... FIRE AXE!" Paul pushed himself up with his upper body, kicking his legs into the set of Shadow's that were attacking him.

Rodney smiled behind his helmet. But then he realized he had to get his head back into the fight. Riley was having some trouble fighting all the Shadow's by herself. Rodney had now regained his energy, and was able to help Riley once again.

Paul was quicker than Rodney, he was already saving Riley from the Shadow's that were attacking her. Riley thanked him, but she went over to save Rodney. Paul sighed, watching Riley jump away. Thinking about her resemblance to the original Forest Ranger, and then looking at Rodney in disgrace. He lost track of his thoughts, and thought back to the moment when he first admitted his love to the original Forest Ranger.

'Judy... I-I wish to talk to you. In private.' Paul summoned up the courage to talk with the Forest Ranger about matters that weren't about the Rangering business.

'We must not keep secrets from the other rangers!' Judy laughed as Paul pulled her to behind a set of bushes placed near the Wind Temple. 'Perhaps this once. What is the matter, Paul?'

'Th-This is very difficult for me to do. So please listen, and perhaps it will be over before you know it.' Paul bent down to his knee, with Judy standing in front of him. He took a single blue topped rose out of his robe, and presented it to his love. 'I wish to show my undying love for the Forest Ranger. Judy.'

'P-Paul.' Judy took the rose. 'I... I don't know what to say. This-This rose. It proves a bond of love. Is this how much you feel for me?' she looked back to Paul with a concerned look in her eyes.

'Yes, Judy. I love you more than the heat that the sun provides.' Paul bowed his head. 'I hope you feel the same for me.'

'I-... I must think about this.' Judy turned away with the rose still held tightly in her hands. She walked past the sacramental branch hut, that connected the world with the heavens, and into the Wind Temple.

'Judy. I wish that you love me, as much as I you.' Paul wished this. But this was the day that Ranger's had to seal themselves, and the Shadow Rangers into their corresponding Temples. This happened, before Judy could answer Paul.

"Judy." Paul dropped his ax to the floor, watching it disappear into flames. The other rangers had defeated the remainder of the Shadow's. Rodney was the first to walk up to Paul, to see if he was okay. Rodney put his hand on Paul's shoulder. Paul looked back at Rodney, but he shrugged his shoulder and ran off through the passage to Monckton Drive. Heading for the Forest Temple.

"Paul!" Rodney watched him run. Kelz told Rodney to leave Paul to his own devices. Peter transported them back to his base. They retracted down the elevator's as they demorphed.

"I'm sure it'll be okay, Rodney." Riley hugged Rodney as they stepped out of the elevator's.

"I just don't understand why he doesn't like me." Rodney sighed, as he hugged Riley back.

"Isn't it because you opened up the box full of crystals which ki-" Eric started, but Kelz put him in a headlock, blocking him from talking. Riley gave Eric a stern look, which made him realize what he was saying was bad.

Rodney took himself out of Riley's grip. "Did he say anything to any of you, about the old rangers?"

"Erm..." Riley thought about something that Paul had said to her privately. "He said that I look a lot like the original Forest Ranger."

"He was heading in the direction of the Forest Temple. I'm gonna go after him." Rodney headed up the main elevator.

"Rodney!" Riley tried to go after him, but she wasn't quick enough. He was already half way up the elevator shaft. "Rodney."

Rodney was running through the town as fast as he could. Taking as many shortcuts to the Forest Temple that he could think of. He eventually found himself on Kirklington Road, near the entrance to the Springfield Road Forest, where the Forest Temple was located.

Rodney clambered through the trees until he eventually found the entrance. As tall and as looming as ever. He could see shoe prints, the size of Paul's shoes in the mud. A few vines were missing from the top of vine ladder that helped Rodney previously to reach the Temple. Paul must've come through here.

"Paul. Going to the Temple won't bring the rangers back." Rodney jumped up the vines, and into the Temple. He pushed past the large door, leading him into the main part of the Temple.

The Temple itself was split up into five different sections. On Rodney's previous trips to the Temple, four of the five sections had been blocked. The north door was always open, but Rodney didn't like going into it. But it seemed that he had to. Paul's shoe prints leaded to that room.

Rodney proceeded into the room carefully. He knew what was in the room. But he didn't know when to expect it. The skeleton guardian's were waiting, silently. The room was dark enough for the guardian's to hide.

Once jumped down from the ceiling, and attacked Rodney from behind him, knocking him forward. Rodney turned to see who had hit him. Though he had seen the skeleton guardian's before, it still terrified him. He wondered what he could do. He knew that Paul had moved to the room ahead of Rodney, but he didn't know how he would get there. The door was locked.

Another skeleton guardian dropped from the ceiling behind Rodney, he was surrounded, had a slight sword wound on his back, and was wondering what he could do to prevent any more pain getting to him.


	5. Unity Morpher Time Mode

"ELEMENTAL!" still on the floor, Rodney put his arms into an X position, activating his morpher. "POWER UP!" he pushed his closed palms in front of him, them facing downwards. "HAH!" he turned his hands over, and began to morph.

"TIME!" Rodney finished his morphing transformation, and ended up as the Time Ranger. "Time Saber!" Rodney attacked the skeleton's with his weapon that appeared what looked to be out of a silver clock.

"FIRE!" Paul jumped into the scene and attacked the skeleton's with the Fire Ax. Once the skeleton's figure broke, the ranger's weapon's disappeared, and Paul confronted Rodney. "Rodney, what are you doing here?"

"I-I'm... Why don't you like me? It was an accident! How was I supposed to know that opening the box was going to release the Shadow Ranger, in turn, killing all your friends!" Rodney asked the question that had been on his mind for three days now.

"Because you stupid child, if you hadn't done anything, Jessica would still be with me." Paul walked to the other side of the room when finishing his sentence.

"Di-Did you love her?" Rodney asked, watching Paul as he progressed across the room. "Like I love Riley?"

"I gave her a blue rose. That's the sign for eternal love. Before she could answer, the Shadow Ranger attacked, and we were locked inside the Temples. I came here to see if there was a possibility if she had survived." Paul pushed his head against the wall closest to him.

"Did you find her?" Rodney took a step closer to Paul.

"No. No I didn't. There's only monsters. I can only guess that the Shadow Ranger made sure that there was no trace of her." Paul demorphed, with his head still on the wall.

"Who is the Shadow Ranger?" Rodney stepped slightly closer to Paul, demorphing at the same time.

"Originally, the Shadow Ranger was one of the Force Rangers. He was on the good side. Somehow, the Shadow Crystal got infected with a virus, and became corrupt. The original ranger was killed when the crystal went under the transformation." Paul stepped closer to the door leading to the exit.

"LIGHT!" Kelz jumped into the room, morphed as the Yellow Light Ranger. "Guys! What are you doing? Peter's been trying to get a hold of you for ages! The Shadow Ranger's attacking!"

Rodney ran out the room with Kelz. Paul waited a few seconds, but followed. He was judging whether he should go with them or not. Before he left the Temple, he looked back to the main hall, then continued to follow the others out of the Forest.

"Elemental, Power up." he morphed, feeling a bit sorry for himself, and still a bit mad at Rodney. But feeling that he did all he could to make amends.

The Shadow Ranger was beginning to attack directly, not using the help of one of his monsters, or the Shadow's.

"TIME!" Rodney jumped into the scene.

"LIGHT!" as did Kelz

"FIRE!" as did Paul.

Riley and Eric were struggling with fighting the Shadow Ranger himself, Riley had nearly run out of energy, and her morpher was nearly ready to disengage. Eric wasn't doing much better, in fact, he had lost the focus of his weapon nearly 8 times by this point.

"Time Saber!" Rodney summoned up his weapon and fought with the Shadow Ranger personally. Though the battle was long, and the Shadow Ranger was close to defeat, Rodney's morpher disengaged, and he was propelled backwards to the closest wall.

"Rodney!" Peter called out through the intercom. Unfortunately only Kelz and Paul could hear him.

A thick morpher appeared on Rodney's wrist. It had a circle on the top of it, which formed itself as the colors of the Crystals that had been collected. Rodney looked at it in wonder. Wondering what he should do with it.

"The Unity Morpher..." the Shadow Ranger backed away, scared of the morpher.

Rodney thought of how he could morph with it. He put his arms into an X, "Unity!" he pushed the X in front of him, with his palms facing the floor. "Elemental!" he separated his arms, "HAH!"

He began to morph, but not in the traditional way that involved the crystal shards. "Time Mode!" Rodney back flipped, the Unity Morpher broke apart and formed itself on Rodney's body. It looked the same as the original Ranger Equipment, apart from the fact that it had a steel breastplate, with the symbol of Unity on the front. "UNITY!"

"Wow. That is... different." Kelz looked at the new version of the Time Ranger.

"Time Saber!" Rodney summoned up his Time Saber. It had a slight change, the sword had the color of a rainbow on the hilt. "So cool." he slammed down the Time Saber, an energy blast blasted forward into the Shadow Ranger. Out of the rangers vision, the Shadow Ranger disappeared and left a message for Paul. The Unity's power broke, turning Rodney back into the Time Ranger. "Okay."

'The Unity Morpher has a ton of flaws. One of them, is that it can only have one move, then it looses all it's power, and you're back to ordinary.' Peter proclaimed over the intercom.

A few days passed since the last attack from the Shadow Ranger, and the group were getting used to normal life again. Though Rodney found it difficult to wash underneath the morpher, he kept on activating it by accident.

During free periods, Rodney and Riley helped Paul look for a new home somewhere. Rodney had connections with the assistant manager in Gascoines, so he was able to get an apartment room in the Greet Lily Apartments.

"So, how did you get the connections?" Riley wondered as she entered the apartment room with Paul.

"He got stuck in the Fire Temple. I helped him out." Rodney sat down on one of the chairs that had been placed there previously.

Eric was on his way to the Greet Lily Mill, but Kelz was still in her Further Maths class. A new student had come into the class. She had been grade skipped twice from her classes in the 10th year. She was nervous to say the least, and was instructed to sit next to Kelz.

The lesson passed quickly to Kelz, and after the lesson, she managed to catch up with Lily, who was running off. Kelz suspected that she may have felt intimidated by her first sixth form class. They discussed what Lily thought of the first lesson. Lily said she felt intimidated.

Kelz morpher began bleeping signifying that something was attacking. "Erm... I've gotta go. I'll see you next lesson!" Kelz ran down the corridor's, stopping every time there was a teacher, in case she got in trouble for running. Lily followed her until Kelz left the school grounds, she then watched her run until she headed into the Potwell Dyke Forest, meeting up with Rodney, Riley, Paul and Eric.

"What is she doing?" Lily asked herself, still watching her. She suddenly lost sight of them, and after 30 seconds, 5 different colored lights flew away into the town. "Wh-What?" she began suspecting that Kelz, and the rest of them, were Power Rangers.

The next couple of days passed, and Lily was keeping a close eye on Kelz. She watched all of her actions, how her 'pager' bleeped all of a sudden, and she was suddenly running off, meeting up with Rodney, Riley and Eric along the way, and then disappearing into the Potwell Dyke Forest. How the Power Ranger's always were there, when Rodney, Kelz, Riley and Eric weren't.

Eventually, Lily had to confront Kelz with it. "Kelz..." she told her about what she had seen, and what she had thought. After the discussion, Kelz paused. Taking in the information. She retrived Riley from somewhere else around the school, and they talked with each other, all three of them. Riley's morpher reacted when she entered the conversation. She shook it slightly, and it stopped.

The final bell rang, and it was end of school. Riley and Kelz had promised Lily to show her Peter's base. Shadow's attacked once more, which gave them an excuse to be there.

Rodney entered the elevator with Eric, Paul was already in the base. Riley and Kelz tried to keep Lily as hidden as they possibly could until the elevator had completely descended. They instructed Lily to hide behind the elevator shaft, out of everyone's sight line.

"The Shadow's are attacking down the trail. I'll send you there." Peter typed on the computer, checking to see if all the data was correct. "Okay. Elevator's are ready." the elevator's descended, and the ranger's stood in them.

"Ready?" Rodney asked, holding his right arm up.

"Ready!" the rest followed the question with the same action.

"Elemental!" the ranger's put their arms into an X, "Power up!" the pushed their fists in front of them, palms facing up. "HAH!" they pushed their palms down, and began to morph. The elevator's ascended to the top, and they were ready to be teleported.

"You can come out now." Peter kept an eye on the screens, while he walked over to his microwave, and began making popcorn.

"Wh-What?" Lily poked her head past the elevator shaft, so she was in sight of Peter.

"Yes. I can see you. I have to say, that was very clever of you. Putting two and two together like that, then keeping a close eye on Kelz and all that. If we had a spare morpher, I would probably give it to you!" Peter laughed, putting the popcorn into the microwave, carefully.

Lily walked over to Peter. "How do you know this?"

"I have camera's around the entire town. Why do you think the entire computer is so big?" Peter kept an eye on the monitor showing the part of the trail where the ranger's were fighting.

Lily looked around, getting a better view of the Super Computer. She looked at all the monitor's, showing all the locations. A lot of them showed the school, non showed the toilet's. "How did you get the camera's in there?"

"Easy. They encase themselves into the wall, or tree they may be in. They're microscopic, so it works well." a monster began attacking the group. Kelz and Eric teamed up to stop it, while the other three tried to fend off the Shadow's.

"Are they gonna be alright?" Lily looked at the monitor's, slightly worried for their safety.

"Don't worry, if anything goes wrong, I'll send Rodney the Unity Morpher." the monster turned big.

'Hey, Peter! Think you could send us the Zords?' Rodney yelled over the intercom.

"On it already..." Peter typed a bit on the keyboard, and the top of the base opened up, causing the Zords to run/fly out. The top closed once more. "They're on their way!"

'Does the Unity Morpher work in the Megazord?' Rodney asked again, as the Megazord began to engage.

"I don't know. I wouldn't suggest it. Put Kelz into the Megazord. She'll have a better chance at fighting the monster with Light Energy." Peter instructed. Rodney followed it, and allowed Kelz to enter the Megazord head. Rodney dropped to the ground and fought the Shadow's again with Riley, Paul and Eric.

"Are you sure you should trust Kelz with a Megazord? She's a bit accent prone..." though Lily had only known Kelz for a few days, she had already noted a lot of things about her, considering that she had been followed Kelz around for those few days.

"Don't worry." Peter began talking to Kelz directly. "Kelz, summon up your Saber, and force the blade end into the slot in front of you."

'M'kay! Light Saber!' the Megazord grew it's own version of the Light Saber, and Kelz began swinging it around like she had one. 'Wow, this is fun!'

Though Kelz was fighting a field away from the other ranger's, she still kept on getting knocked back, giving trouble to the rest of the ranger's, because she kept on almost crushing them.

"I did say..." Lily looked at the screen, watching Kelz movements.

"Don't worry." he began talking to Kelz directly again. "Kelz! Press the button on the base of the Light Saber! Don't take it out of the holster though!"

'Okay!' the Megazord began glowing a yellow color, and it shot out a beam of light towards the monster, it disinterested. 'Yay!' Kelz was then projected out of the Megazord on the long slide, where she fell next to the other rangers. Paul helped her up, and Peter teleported them back to the base, where they de-morphed, and descended down the elevator's.

"Aren't you the new girl in Kelz Maths class?" Rodney walked up to her, wondering who she was.

"Hey!" Peter interrupted. "This girl turns out to be the Wind Ranger! I did some scanning on her, and her DNA matches the Wind Ranger's DNA exactly! We just have to find that Wind Crystal!"

"Oh! That's cool!" Rodney stuck his hand out. "Can't wait 'til you're part of the team!"

"Erm..." Lily slowly began shaking his hand. "Sure...?" she squeaked.

"Hey, Peter?" Riley walked over to Peter, pushing out her morpher slightly. "There's something wrong with my morpher, it reacted earlier, and when I was fighting, I felt slightly weak. Can you do a scan on it, or something?"

"Sure! Just put your arm underneath the scanner..." Peter began giving Riley instructions, to check if her morpher was okay. He turned to Lily, who was still watching him, and winked.


	6. Changing of Minds

[Note to the reader: From now on, Riley will instead say 'EARTH' instead of 'FOREST'. Just pretend like she said that from the beginning. It just makes more sense with it being that.]

"Did you manage to find anything wrong with my morpher?" Riley began heading down the main elevator. Once at the bottom, she walked to Peter who was still running tests over the super computer.

"Not really. There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it. Maybe you were just tired yesterday?" Peter suggested, stopping himself from using the computer.

"So, is Lily really the Wind Ranger?" Riley caught to Peter's plan quickly.

"No. But I noticed her behavior towards you lot and the Power Rangers. I don't think she'll blab." He beckoned Riley over to the table where the crystals were standing.

"Well… That's always good." Riley sighed, looking up at the zords.

"I understand you don't want to be a Power Ranger… But you're- " Peter started, but Riley interrupted.

"Save it. It's okay. I'm doing it for the good of the world, and helping Rodney and Kelz and Eric… And Paul." Riley nodded; she pulled a seat over from underneath the desk with the crystal chambers on top.

She lowered her head and looked over at her morpher. Peter noticed that she was deep in thought, so he began working on the super computer. He found that some of the wreckages that had been made by the previous megazord battles were being slowly repaired by some volunteering citizens.

He scanned over to the school cameras and saw that Rodney was in lesson. He was falling asleep in an Ethics, Peter sniggered and bleeped Rodney's morpher. It woke him up and he started listening again.

Peter scanned over to see if he could see what anyone else was doing. Lily and Kelz were in their Further Maths class. Kelz was writing down the work that the teacher was writing on the board, while Lily was drawing something that looked like schematics on grid paper.

He was interested in her work, so he zoomed in a bit closer, to see what she might have been drawing. It looked like a simplified version of the morphers. Lily moved her arm and showed another part of the schematics, but a smaller version of the morphers. A wristwatch, but it looked nearly exactly like the morphers.

Eric was walking towards the base, talking on his phone. Because the cameras weren't equipped with microphones, Peter couldn't figure out what he was saying.

"So you want me to what-?" Eric paused, confused as to what the person on the other side of the phone was suggesting. "National Championships? No, no I couldn't. I'm not good eno-… Alright. Alright fine! I'll do it… Yeah. Yeah bye…" he hung up his phone and typed in the password in the branch hut.

"What were you talking about?" Peter asked, looking up to the elevator platform.

"What? Oh, nothing important." Eric stepped off, Riley then noticed that he was there. She woke up from her trance and smiled at his entrance.

"Alright. You just here because it's your free?" Peter got back to his computer, trying to figure out what Lily might have been designing.

"Yeah." Eric nodded. He stepped up to the super computer and looked at the screen that Peter was focused on. He then realized. "Do you actually have lessons? You're always here…"

"I only have 2 subjects. What are you doing, Lily?" he zoomed in a bit more to Lily's work, but the camera lost its focus. He curses and zoomed back out. He turned around to face the two.

"Why are you so focused on Lily?" Riley suddenly became interested in the conversation.

"She's drawing schematics of the morphers. She's drawn a smaller version of it, and I'm just curious as to what she's doing." Peter pulled out the conveniently placed seat from under the table and sat down on it.

"Is that important? She's probably just interested." Eric was cut off short since the alarm began ringing. Peter turned around swiftly to see the emergency.

Shadow's were attacking in the town center, everyone was running and screaming from them. The running wouldn't do much good, but luckily the Shadow's weren't making much of an effort to go after the passerby's, their main target was the Power Rangers.

"Oh geez… I'd best call the rangers-" Peter nearly began typing on one of his keyboards, preparing to activate the morphers to call the rangers.

"No need." Riley interrupted. "It's only Shadow's, me and Eric can handle it." Riley ran over to the Green Elevator, Eric followed into the Blue Elevator.

"Deal!" Peter nodded, happy that Riley was raring to go.

"Ready, Eric?" Riley pulled morpher arm up into half of the X.

"Ready!" Eric answered. Peter pressed the Green and Blue buttons for the elevator. The two rose.

"ELEMENTAL!" the two completed the X with their other arm. "POWER UP!" they threw their hands in front of them, palms up. "HAH!" they threw their palms down. The morphing sequence began, the top of the elevator shaft had been reached and the two were blasted off to the town center.

"EARTH!"

"WATER!"

A woman had been cornered by some of the Shadow's who were slowly hobbling along to her. The woman had broken down to her knees and was screaming loudly, begging for help. There was a large crowd of Shadow's gathering in the other direction, making their way to a large crowd of people running away. They were nearly running to get to the civilians.

"I'll get the woman! You get the crowd!" Riley ran over to the slow moving set of Shadow's, and Eric ran over to save the crowd.

"WATER SHIELD!" he conjured his weapon and tackled over some of the Shadow's closest to the back, through the momentum he fell over, smashing some Shadow's focus. However, the rest that hadn't been tackled over were steadily making their way faster to the crowd. "Dang." He stood up and attempted to tackle another set. He couldn't get close enough to try any damage.

'Eric! The spikes on your shield can be fired out! There's a button underneath the hostler, aim and press it!' Peter instructed over the intercom. Obviously, there had been a new feature added to the Water Morpher's system.

"Alright!" he aimed his shield spikes at the Shadow's, "Water Spike Fire!" he pressed the button under the hostler and some of the spikes fired out into the back row of the Shadow's, they lost their focus and the next row of Shadow's were next to be destroyed. "That works really well…"

Eric quickly got himself distracted so the Shadow's and civilians ran over the next hill. He got his head back into the situation and ran after them. The group of Shadow's had separated and begun to attack the civilians that were on the dogs park.

"No. People are going to get killed… Peter!" he spoke through the intercom to Peter. "Emergency! I don't know what to do! Th-There's people being attacked by the Shadow's! I can't attack all of them at once!"

'Don't panic, Eric! Remember, just stay focused! Here, I'll send you the Unity Morpher!' Peter transported the Unity Morpher over. 'Just remain cool and collected. You remember how it works. Right?'

"Yeah. Yeah I can do this." He dropped the focus of the Water Shield. "Unity!" he held his arms in an X. "ELEMENTAL!" he threw his hands out in front of his, fists down. "HAH!" he pulled his arms out to his sides.

A blue crystal shard appeared in front of him and shone over him and his suit. He back flipped into the final part of the action, a breastplate formed on him as he waited to complete the transformation. "WATER MODE!" he stood tall, finishing the morph sequence.

"Water Shield!" he summoned up the Water Shield, which had upgraded itself due to the Power of Unity. A bright rainbow colored line circled around many of the spikes that protruded out of the shield. "This is better…" a thought then occurred. 'If the Unity Morpher upgrades the power of Water, then it must upgrade the weapons. "SHADOW SEAKING WATER SPIKES! FIRE!" he created a new technique. The spikes fired out of the shield and began to fly about, looking for targets.

Each of the spikes found a Shadow to direct themselves at; all hit their target with optimum accuracy. The Shadow's Focus was lost as was the Unity Morpher's. Eric returned to his original Water Ranger form. All of the citizens were safe.

Riley ran as fast as she could to the woman that needed her help. She conjured up the Earth Daggers, firing them at the Shadow's that were limping ever so faster to the woman. Riley tried her best to try and get the Shadow's attention by firing as many Daggers at them as possible, but it became increasingly harder to grasp all the Shadow's focus.

She jumped high over the Shadow's, and to the woman who had been cornered. She made herself into a barrier, blocking the Shadow's from attacking the woman.

"Don't worry. You're safe." She reassured her. "EARTH DAGGERS!" she conjured up some more of her Daggers and fired them at the Shadow's. Their Focus was lost and most of the front row disappeared.

The Shadow's now began to move at Riley with increasing velocity. She had to act quickly if she wanted to save the woman and herself. She summoned up some more daggers and threw them at the remaining Shadow's. Luckily, the Shadow's lost their Focus and Riley was left with the woman, both safe.

"Thank you so much!" the woman thanked Riley before standing up, she ran to the dog park, passing Eric on the way.

"You're welcome…" Riley watched her run off. She had a warm feeling inside, she had just saved someone, and it made her happy to get a 'Thank you'.

"Ril-" Eric stopped himself before he made a big mistake. "Earth Ranger!" he continued running for Riley. "You okay?"

"This is difficult… By ourselves at least…" Riley stretched out, looking around to see if she could find anymore Shadow's.

"Yeah…" Eric spoke minutely, turning away from Riley. "I-… I don't think-" Peter teleported them back to the base. The Green and Blue elevator's lowered with the de-morphing Riley and Eric.

Riley's phone bleeped. She took it out of her pocket and searched around on her phone. She noticed that it was bleeping to signify that she was going to be late for lesson if she didn't hurry out of the base as quickly as possible. She swiftly made for the main elevator, Peter thumbed the button and the elevator ascended.

Eric walked over to a table that Peter had placed in the center of the base, he sat down on one of the seats and rested his arms on the table and he slumped his head on top. He pondered of what had happened today. How he reacted when trying to save the civilians. He hesitated. He panicked.

"Haven't you got any lessons now?" Peter began typing around on the super computer, looking over at some of the rangers, making sure Riley was making it into lesson in time.

"What~?" Eric lifted his head over to Peter. "No. I've got no lessons until 4th. Have you got any?" he tried to continue conversation, though his voice still glum with what sounded like doubt.

"Yeah I've got a lesson now. I'd best leave…" the main elevator reached the bottom of the shaft. Peter tapped across a few more buttons on the keyboard of the super computer before he ascended. "If you feel like coming back up to the school, don't feel obligated to stay in the base!" he had to raise his voice before he reached the top of the shaft.

Eric was still watching the top of the elevator shaft. Waiting for something. He didn't know what he was waiting for. Maybe he wanted to talk about what he was feeling. But he never liked to admit that he wanted help, he always wanted others to figure it out. Figure out if he was upset or not. Typical man.

He sighed and looked away.

Rodney had just finished his Ethics lesson and was wondering what everyone else was doing. He knew that Lily had a lesson, Kelz he wasn't too sure about. She might have had an English Literature lesson, but she might have had BTEC Drama.

Riley had a Chemistry lesson, so Rodney laughed when he remembered this. Rodney had always laughed when someone mentioned how hard, Maths, Further Maths, Chemistry, Physics or Biology was. He wasn't very supportive, but he did take all the easy subjects. But he wasn't that interested in going to a university.

When walked through the Heart Space of the school towards the main entrance. He watched as Peter ran past on the way to his next lesson. He thought that Peter had Computing, but he was running in the opposite direction.

Eric was the one that he had no idea about. He didn't know if he had a lesson, or if he had a free. But the thought of Eric quickly left his head. He thought about other matters, which mostly involved his morpher and being a power ranger.

"I wonder what Paul's doing right now…" he looked up to one of the skylights.


End file.
